1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction material, particularly relates to a friction material for an industrial machine, a railway vehicle, a baggage car, a passenger car, or the like, and more particularly relates to a friction material in a brake pad, a brake lining, a clutch facing, or the like, for the above-mentioned applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a friction material to be used mainly in a brake pad or the like, a fibrous reinforcement is used as one of materials for enhancing the strength of the friction material. Fibrous reinforcements used in place of asbestos fiber include glass fiber, steel fiber, Aramid fiber, potassium titanate fiber, etc. Since these fibrous reinforcements have their own properties respectively, a mixture of several kinds of them is used.
Of these fibrous reinforcements, potassium titanate fiber is rated highly, as abrasive hard inorganic fiber, in the point that not only can it improve the strength, the heat resistance and the wear resistance of the friction material as a whole, but also it can enhance the friction coefficient of the friction material through its abrasive property, and particularly it can ensure a high friction coefficient at the time of a high load such as high-speed braking or the like.
For example, as such background-art friction materials using potassium titanate fiber as a fibrous reinforcement, there are: a friction material in which one or more kinds of potassium titanate fibers with purity of 98% or higher are mixed (JP-B2-2767504, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cBackground Art 1xe2x80x9d); a friction material in which potassium titanate fiber having a sectional diameter in a range between 5 xcexcm and 10 xcexcm and having an aspect ratio in a range between 3 and 7 is mixed (JP-B2-2816906, equivalent to JP-A-5-139808, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cBackground Art 2xe2x80x9d); and a friction material in which two kinds of potassium titanate fibers different in fiber length and fiber diameter are mixed (JP-B2-2879364, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cBackground Art 3xe2x80x9d).
An object of the Background Art 1 is to make the purity of potassium titanate fiber high enough to give the fiber a high melting point and a high thermal conductivity so as to obtain an effect of conspicuously enhancing the friction coefficient and the wear resistance in a high temperature range. An object of the Background Art 2 is to use potassium titanate fiber having a specific fiber diameter and a specific aspect ratio so as to obtain a friction material having stable wear resistance, that is, so as to obtain a friction material having excellent wear resistance from a low temperature range to a high temperature range and a stable friction coefficient against a temperature change.
On the other hand, an object of the Background Art 3 is to obtain a friction material in which the friction noise performance and the high-temperature wear resistance are superior and the friction performance is also excellent. The Background Art 3 discloses that, by using two kinds of potassium titanate fibers, the face-to-face aggressiveness is reduced, the friction performance is stabilized from low temperature to high temperature, and the friction noise performance is enhanced.
In the Background Art 3, however, potassium titanate fibers which are very different in fiber length and fiber diameter are required to be used. That is, one kind of fiber has a fiber length of 0.1 to 3 mm and a fiber diameter of 10 to 60 xcexcm while the other kind of fiber has a fiber length of 10 to 30 xcexcm and a fiber diameter of 0.2 to 0.5 xcexcm. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is difficult to uniformly mix and disperse fine needle-like fiber and comparatively bulky flake-like polycrystal fiber, and hence the manufacturing cost of the friction material is increased.
As described above, in the background-art friction material having potassium titanate fiber mixed, there is a problem that the friction noise property and the abnormal noise property are not taken into consideration at all, or even if attention is paid to the improvement of these properties, the manufacturing cost is expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a friction material in which the friction noise property and the abnormal noise property can be improved only by using potassium titanate fibers which have hitherto existed on the market and which are different only in chemical composition, without necessity of using fibers which are so different in fiber diameter and fiber length that they are difficult to be mixed or dispersed uniformly.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, the present inventors carried out various researches about materials and forms of inorganic fibers using no potassium titanate fibers which were manufactured in different techniques so as to have different fiber diameters and lengths and which were high in manufacturing cost, but nevertheless giving a friction material a friction noise property, a wear resistance and an friction performance which were equal to those in the case of using the above-mentioned inorganic fibers.
Thus, taking it into consideration that, when potassium titanate fibers different in composition were used together, a friction material could be obtained to have a friction noise property, a wear resistance property and an friction performance which are similar to those in the case of using potassium titanate fibers which are different in fiber diameter and fiber length.
That is, the present invention solved the foregoing problem by the following friction materials.
(1) A friction material comprising a fibrous reinforcement, a friction modifier and a binder, wherein at least potassium hexatitanate fiber and potassium octatitanate fiber are used together as the fibrous reinforcement and mixed at a ratio in a range of from 2 wt % to 40 wt % of the whole of the friction material as total amount.
(2) A friction material according to (1), wherein a mixing ratio of the potassium hexatitanate fiber to the potassium octatitanate fiber is in a range between 1:4 and 4:1 by weight percentage.
A friction material is composed of a fibrous reinforcement, a friction modifier, a binder, etc. According to the present invention, as a fibrous reinforcement, asbestos is not used but two kinds of potassium titanate fibers different in composition are used.
The potassium titanate fibers to be used in the present invention may be manufactured without requiring any industrial purified titanium oxide having high purity as titanium oxide for starting material, but may be manufactured with titanium oxide having general industrial purity in the condition and process of a firing method, a KDC method, a fluxing method, a melting method, or the like. The chemical compositions of the potassium titanate fibers include potassium octatitanate (K2O.8TiO2), potassium hexatitanate (K2O.6TiO2), potassium tetratitanate (K2O.4TiO2), and so on. Particularly, it is preferable to use the former two with together.
The sizes of the potassium titanate fibers are not limited specifically. Polycrystal fibers of various sizes (the fiber sizes can be adjusted in a comparatively wide range through a treatment process and conditions after heating and melting) manufactured by the aforementioned melting method may be used together suitably. For example, comparatively large-size fibers having a sectional diameter of about 20 to 50 xcexcm and a length of about 100 to 300 xcexcm, or comparatively small-size fibers having a sectional diameter of about 5 to 10 xcexcm and a length of about 15 to 100 xcexcm may be used together.
The total amount of the above-mentioned two kinds of fibers in the friction material is set to be in a range between 2 wt % and 40 wt % of the whole of the friction material. If the total amount is smaller than 2 wt %, it is difficult to disperse the fibers uniformly when they are mixed and stirred. Accordingly, a desired friction noise preventing effect cannot be obtained. On the contrary, if the total loading is larger than 40 wt %, though the friction noise preventing effect is enhanced, the porosity becomes so large that the wear resistance property deteriorates. Therefore, the total loading is set to be not larger than 40 wt %. Preferably the total loading is set to be in a range between 10 wt % and 30 wt %.
Then, especially in view of the friction noise property and the abnormal noise property of the friction material, it is preferable that the potassium octatitanate fiber and the potassium hexatitanate fiber are mixed at a ratio in a range between 1:4 and 4:1.
In addition, the fibrous reinforcements including these fibers may be subjected to surface treatment with a silane coupling agent or phenolic resin. The fibrous reinforcements subjected to such surface treatment has an advantage that they can be easily mixed with other materials uniformly when a friction material is manufactured, so that the strength of a heat-molded product is increased. The amount of the silane coupling agent or phenolic resin is preferably set to be in a range between 0.3 wt % and 5 wt % with respect to the fibrous reinforcements.
As a kind of friction modifier, metal oxide such as alumina, magnesia, or the like, is usually added to a friction material, conventionally. In the present invention, such a friction modifier may be used together with the above-mentioned fibers. Not to say, because the above-mentioned fibers also have an effect as friction modifier, an aimed effect can be obtained even if only the fibers are used.
To produce a friction material according to the present invention, the above-mentioned fibers as raw materials are mixed with a friction material composed of a fibrous reinforcement, a friction modifier, a lubricant and a binder, and the mixture is preformed and then heat-molded in an ordinary producing process.
Examples of the fibrous reinforcements in the friction material according to the present invention, other than the potassium titanate fibers which also function as abrasive, may include organic fiber such as aromatic polyamide fiber, fire-resistant acrylic fiber, or the like; and metal fiber such as copper fiber, steel fiber, or the like.
Examples of the inorganic fillers may include metal particles of copper, aluminum, zinc, or the like; flake minerals such as vermiculite, mica, or the like; barium sulfate or calcium carbonate; or the like.
Examples of the binders may include thermosetting resin such as phenolic resin (including straight phenolic resin, and various phenolic resin modified with rubber or the like), melamine resin, epoxy resin, polyimide resin, etc.
Examples of the friction modifiers may include inorganic friction modifiers such as alumina, silica, magnesia, zirconia, chrome oxide, quartz, etc.; and organic friction modifiers such as synthetic rubber, cashew dust, etc. Examples of solid lubricants may include graphite, molybdenum disulfide, etc.
The friction material may take a variety of compounding ratios as its composition.
That is, one or more kinds of these raw materials may be selected and mixed in accordance with the friction properties required for products, for example, the friction coefficient, the wear resistance, the vibration property, the friction noise, etc.
A process for manufacturing a brake pad is carried out as follows. A pressure plate is molded into a predetermined form by sheet metal pressing, subjected to degreasing and primer processing, and coated with an adhesive agent. Fibrous reinforcements of heat-resistant organic fiber, metal fiber, or the like, are mixed with powdered raw materials of organic and inorganic fillers, a friction modifier, a thermosetting resin binder, and so on, and then sufficiently homogenized by stirring. The sufficiently homogenized raw materials are molded (preformed) at room temperature and under predetermined pressure so that a preformed friction material is produced. The pressure plate and the preformed friction material are heat-molded at predetermined temperature and under predetermined pressure in a heat-molding process so as to be fixed integrally with each other. The integrated friction material is after-cured and finally subjected to finishing. This manufacturing process is the same as that in the conventional method.
The present invention will be described specifically on the basis of the following examples. However, the present invention is not limited to only these examples.